Pesquaton
Pesquaton is a country imagined by Fingerprints101. There is a total of 19 cities in Pesquaton, with Tebreska being the current capital. A meteor hit previous capital Phuyahook in Febrauary 2011. Official Cities by Title History of Capitals Unawarded Cities Luin Tornado In 2004, a tornado hit Lui, killing a total of 117, and injuring an approximate total of 500 more. The capital of the time, Kas, decided it was the best interest not to fund for the rebuilding of the damage caused. Since the report of no funding for Lui, Kas' status as capital had been debated. Pesquise Reality Shows Lurovpian 2005 Floods On 15 May 2005, a flood warning was anounced on National Pesquise Newsbreak for Lurovpas. Two days later, flash floods had been reported from the unawarded city. Due to the flood warning, the death toll had been reported to just under fifty, and it could've been much greater according to Lurovpain representative Harry Vez. These events sparked the protests to overthrow Kas as the Pesquise capital. The Kas Capital Protests Following the Lurovpian 2005 Floods, Kas' status as Pesquise capital had been severely debated. Kasian internet sensation Gerald Hump had told Lurovpian citizens to rebel against Kas' status as capital. From 6 July 2005 to 16 July 2005, protests outside Kas Int. Buildings took place. Gerald Hump joined forces with Lurovpian Pesquaton's Next Top Musician Season One contestants Bre Penderson and Winonah Bridge to take raise funds for Lurovpian 2005 Flood victims, as well as Luin Tornado victims. From August to December 2005, the trio had managed to raise a total of 35,042 Pesquise Dollars, but they'd reported that this wasn't enough to fund for the help of both disaster victims, so they'd decided to give it to Luin Tornado victims as it was 'long overdue'. Following fund raising in late 2005, more Kasian, Luin and Lurovpian citizens debated over what should happen over the Kasian status as capital. From March to October 2006, a total of 29,107 Pesquise Dollars had been raised for the Lurovpian 2005 Flood victims. In November 2006, protests outside Kas Int. Buildings resumed, and representatives fled. On 15 December, it had been officially announced that Kas would step down as Pesquaton's capital. For the following week a vote was held across Pesquaton to elect the new capital, with it being revealed on the stroke of New Year 2007, and it being officially capitalized on 10 February 2007. It had been announced that with 13.65% of the vote, Trebeska would be the new capital. Phuyahook February 2011 Meteor Hit On 26 January 2011, on National Pesquise Newsbreak, a meteor heading toward Pesquaton. On 11 February, the meteor hit Phuyahook, days before the annual Valentine's Day celebration, killing several people, including Pesquaton's Next Top Musician Season Two contestant, Virgil Swan. A total of 712 people were killed, and it has severely altered Pesquaton's Geography, and as a result became the first city to be awarded a second country award, for becoming the Overcoming City of Pesquaton. Politically, the meteor crash has also effected Pesquaton in a great manner. Trebeska, the capital of the time gave 40,000 Pesquise Dollars to the several thousand victims on the meteor crash. In late 2010, the capital was being debated, and whether it should change from Trebeska to Ninipa, after Ninipa's population grew. On 12 February a meeting about the matter was scheduled in Phuyahook, but the Phuyahook International Building was damaged in the crash, so the meeting was relocated to Dujita Offices. Coincidently, after a vote between the representatives of each of the 17 eligible cities to vote, with only Lui and Derakiax not participating due to damage also caused by the meteor crash, it was Phuyahook's vote which would be the decider. The decided to keep Trebeska as the capital as the Phuyahian representative believed that the damage of the meteor crash was more important, and that Trebeska had been kind enough to fund the meteor hit victims, unlike Kas with the previous two major disasters. Further meetings are scheduled in March and April 2011 to continue to debates.